Valentine
by AnnieMJ
Summary: Mikayla finds herself lost in a blizzard and prays for an angel. What happens when she gets one is just the beginning.


**Valentine**

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Hannah Montana.

* * *

**A/N**: I dedicate this to two special readers/reviewers who have intrigued me with their own love story.

**DarkDesires16** and **FallenSoldier**: To say you both inspire me isn't enough. Congratulations on your romance, this one is all for you.

**Crazier**: I love you and hope that you'll be my forever Valentine.

* * *

**Mikayla's POV**

I was shivering. I was cold. I was frozen. I was numb. I am going to die out here. Hell, I can't feel my feet anymore. How did this happen? I was supposed to be visiting my boyfriend when I decided to drive through the stupid back roads of this stupid state and bam! Snow. Then even worse, it came down harder and quicker.

I tried my best to drive through it, but my efforts were pointless all because my car was blocked off by a barrier of snow. I had stopped to make a phone call for help and when I couldn't get a signal, I left my car, forgetting the keys.

I mean, who does that anymore? I know. Stupid, mindless me. I locked my own ass out of my car. All I have on me is my clothes, wallet and a phone with no signal. By the way, did I mention it's a snow storm out here?

I knew the chances of me being saved were slim but I'm a fighter. Yes, I would travel to the nearest store or house if it meant finding shelter and warmth.

After walking for nearly an hour, there was nothing in sight though and it didn't help much that the snow wouldn't let me see past two feet in front of me. I was quickly beginning to detest my boyfriend because he was the one who said I never do anything romantic for him. Maybe I should have let him win that argument rather than make a big show of driving all the way out to the middle of snow-where.

Lifting my leg, I watched it sink down into the snow which was up to my knees, making it difficult to walk. My legs ached and my lungs, God let's not talk about the damage to those unfortunate organs. I wrapped my arms around myself and rubbed stiffly, trying and failing to gain a bit of heat.

This wasn't the way I imagined my death, but I was slowly giving up. I saw nothing, no one, not a single hopeful thing. My vision became blurry with the tears of realization that my life was possibly at its end.

Looking at the wintry skies, I asked God in ten different ways why this was happening to me. All my life I had tried to be a good person only to be tossed out into the cold, literally. It's just wasn't fair.

All I could think about was the fact that I never found a love I could appreciate. Of course my boyfriend was decent and all, but there were no wondrous sparks or those mind-blowing fireworks. All I seemed to get was frostbite, possibly on my ass, frozen fingers and aching, tired calves.

One knee buckled and I slipped forward into the snow. Things began fading fast and I reached my arms out. For a moment I hoped I would be heading to hell since it would be warm there, but what little consciousness was left it me was outraged at my dying thoughts and I apologized to the heavens for my lack of respect.

"I didn't mean it, God! You can't hold that one against me – I can't think, not in the cold, not like this. Just please send me an angel. I don't wanna die the day before Valentine's Day. Please, save me and I'll be better. I'll be better to myself and to the people around me, please, God," I prayed aloud and soon enough I realized that I should try harder.

Raising my head, I squinted and looked around. My entire body was cloaked in snow as I slowly stood back up and walked forward again. I willed myself to keep going

"Don't give up now," I pep-talked. "You _have_ to live." This is definitely something I can hold against my boyfriend forever, I thought with a wry smile. If I survive, that is.

Falling a second time, I cursed angrily. "Shit." Then shaking my head, I forced myself to my feet. "Great, now I'm eating the snow too," I muttered before spotting my savior.

A lone cabin. "Fuck, that's far," I muttered in hopes that it would suddenly get closer, but naturally, that never happened so I started moving once more. Come on cabin. Come to me, I thought, walking as fast as my freezing butt could move.

It took forever but I was gaining on the cabin. All I could see was the cabin.

"Come on fucking cabin! Come to Mikayla. Please? Shit, just come on!" I fell again and all I could think was, why can't I walk properly, why can't I feel anymore, where did my breath go? I struggled to drag my body forward, but I couldn't move anymore no matter how hard I tried. I was so close and I wanted to cry, but I think my tears would simply freeze on my cheeks.

I screamed. Surely they would hear me. "Help!" Then I coughed and screamed again "Please – help –" But the ending got weak, my voice was too strained while I felt silly and isolated out there.

Unable to scream, I found I could barely speak words and I was giving up again. "So damn close, God. So damn evil," I groaned.

And then, in the midst of my pitiful groveling, the voice of what sounded like a deity roused me from my fears.

"Oh my god! Are you okay?" she called out and though I wanted to lift my head up, I was already shutting down. A string of unexpected cusses filled my ears and two arms lifted me up.

I raised my head to see the person in question and my eyes widened at all the white. The hat, the scarf, the jacket – blinding. _Shit, this means I'm dead…_

"You're an angel. Fuck," I groaned and she laughed, sounding almost musical as I smiled. "Angels are beautiful," I complimented with the beginnings of a slur.

"I'm not an angel and you're frozen. Come on," she instructed, pulling me towards and soon inside of the cabin I had been trying to walk to.

"So – so, cold." I shivered, holding onto her jacket tightly. With guidance, she set me down on the plush black couch and removed all of her outer-wear.

"What were you doing out there?" she asked." You could have frozen to death!" Being scolded by an angel made me feel impossibly guilty.

"Please," I tried to say. "Cold, please," I repeated, the numbness infecting me to the fullest.

"Hey, just relax," she soothed. "We'll get you warm soon," she promised as she came over to me, making quick work in taking off my jacket, followed by my boots.

"Your clothes are soaked. I'm gonna have to remove them," she warned and I nodded, unable to worry if she saw me naked in my need to get warm.

I soon felt her hands moving about my body, unknowingly heating me with her own warmth. She peeled my socks off and slid my jeans down carefully, then I had to sit up so she could take my shirt off.

I was frozen and so she covered me with a thick comforter – make that two thick wool comforters before she began rubbing my legs through them, allowing me to feel them again.

It was strange, but not-at-all an unpleasant sensation when her hands slipped under the covers so she could massage my feeling back into feet. I never wanted people to have to touch my feet. I mean, there's nothing wrong with that, but this stranger was truly too kind to do that for me because all I could think was, I would never rub anyone's feet, not even my boyfriend's.

"You – you're too nice," I stuttered, shivering before her hands stilled and she stood up.

"You could use a warm shower. I'm gonna run you one, alright?" she informed me softly and as soon as I nodded in understanding, she disappeared. I laid there on her couch, trembling in discomfort as the cold began to burn. Become anxious, I sat up, but instantly she was by my side once more.

"Come on," she urged, helping me up and I was led into a neat spacious bathroom, still wrapped up in both of the comforters. She pulled at it and I let go, allowing for the covers to fall to the floor in a heap.

"Can you get in?" she asked and I looked down at my shivering form. I was left in my bra and panties and some strange girl was about to see it all, but I couldn't bring myself to care. I was too cold to do be modest so I nodded and while attempting to get into the tub, I swayed, causing her to grab my waist, making me fall back, into her chest. Her quick, steadying hands sent a jolt of warmth running along my skin.

"It's okay, I got you," she murmured, lifting my leg and helping me into the tub. She left the shower-door open and her sleeves became wet as she held me under the warm water that felt like liquid heaven as it cascaded all down my body.

"Uh, do you want me to take the rest of your clothes off?" she questioned and I could hear the nervousness in her voice. I nodded, unable to think of proper words for the situation. I had given her permission to strip me bare and I could hear the way she pulled in a deep breath as she brought one foot into the tub with me, then pulled me into her body as if hugging me. Clinging to her for the warmth, I felt her fingers at the back of my bar, hesitating.

"I promise I won't look or anything," she said reassuringly, making me smile as a thought popped into my mind so fast, I couldn't stop myself from sharing it.

"Angels don't lie," I murmured and her hands stilled for a second before my bra came loose, soon vanishing. My panties were removed swiftly and I noticed the way she kept her eyes averted as promised.

I continued to cling to her which got her clothes wet because the showerhead was still running and water was hitting her as well as me, but she was nice, she never complained. Then, after a long while of holding me under the warm water she guided my hands to the shower door handle and told me to hold on for a moment, that she'd return soon.

"Back and I've got a robe," she announced coming inside again. She had changed her damp clothes for dry ones and I thought about how fast she was as she turned the water off and slid the robe on me, pulling me into her as she dried me somewhat with it.

She then led me out cautiously, guiding me towards a room. There was a large bed that she helped me to before switching my wet robe to cover me with a thicker, drier one.

Soon I was laid back in the bed and three sets of comforters covered me in layers of warmth.

"Angel," I said, trying to thank her as I heard her laughter again. Such a pretty sound, I thought.

"My name is Miley and I'm no angel," she told me and I could only smile.

_Miley_. "Angels always have unique names," I whispered and heard soft laughter escape her before drifting off to sleep. _Maybe she should be my Valentine._

* * *

I stirred underneath a burial of sheets and struggled to turn but opening my eyes I was finally able to shove them off. "So hot," I mumbled, but quickly felt grateful as the memory of being a human icicle hit me; in that moment when I had been alone out there, I couldn't imagine what warmth even was.

I stood, looking at my feet, rejoiced I could feel them without a hint of that all-too-familiar numbness.

Glancing around the dim room, my eyes landed on the bundle of clothes at the edge of the bed I'd been resting in. Walking over, I inspected it to learn that there was a pair of shorts, black sweats, a t-shirt, a gray sweater and socks.

Talk about considerate, I thought as I undid the string to the robe I was in and slid it off before wearing the clothes left for me. I owe that girl a really big thank you because I could be rotting in a pile of snow right now and I shuddered to even consider the many possible, worse outcomes that she had saved me from.

Forcing those thoughts away, I pulled the socks on, then opened the door to the bedroom and stepped out into the foreign hallway, eyeing my surroundings.

Hearing a distant voice, without much concern, I followed it, quickly deciphering that it was the girl from earlier.

"Miley," I said to myself; that's what she called herself and as soon as she came into view, it donned on me that she was on the phone so I kept hidden behind the door and listened.

"You never even tried, not when I needed you…no, I don't care if it's Valentine's Day and you're lonely. You lost the right to call me after what happened – listen, I can't forgive you so stop calling because this is just bordering on harassment already!" she whisper-yelled before setting the phone down and taking a long breath.

I decided that was my cue to step out of the shadows and once she caught sight of me, she smiled wearily, trying to sound enthused.

"Morning, well…more like afternoon. Anyway, you must be starving," she guessed, amusement spreading over her face when my stomach grumbled, giving away that she was right.

Embarrassed beyond rationality, I looked off to the side, mumbling an apology. "Sorry," I said, feeling unusually shy.

"Hey, don't be. Just sit down because I made some soup for you," she said, gesturing to her couch. Silently, I sat down and before she exited the living room, she stopped to turn back to me.

"Oh, I washed your clothes and left your wallet and phone on the table," she let me know, nodding at the small table near her couch.

"Thanks. You didn't have to do all this for me, I appreciate it," I replied before meeting her gaze. "Miley?" I asked.

"Yeah, you remembered," she said, chuckling. "But I never got your name." And I suddenly struggled to remember who I was for a good four seconds.

"Uh, um Mikayla – I'm Mikayla Marshall," I replied and she grinned, causing my stomach to twist and that was definitely not from hunger.

"I guess angels aren't the only ones with unique names now, huh?" she asked and after a moment of deep-thinking, it hit me as all my blood rushed up my neck, burning my face to a crimson red.

"Oh god," I groaned, hiding my face in my hands as I laughed. "I'm so sorry, I don't know what was wrong with me – actually I do, it was the onset of hypothermia, I couldn't think straight, I really thought you were…you know, an angel, I mean, you were in all white, plus just downright stunning, anyone would have thought the same thing!" I defended, making her giggle as I dug myself deeper. "Okay, I'm done now," I mumbled, staring straight at the ceiling above me.

"You're sweet," Miley complimented as she stood and added "I'll be back with your soup," as she left the room, leaving me to my embarrassment.

"Oh no, I'm crushing on this girl – not good, Marshall," I muttered, deprecating myself.

She returned a few minutes later with a medium bowl of steaming soup while I stared as she set it down, offering me a spoon. Accepting it wordlessly, she stilled, curiously observing me.

"Well, aren't you gonna eat?" she prompted.

"Oh uh, right. 'Course." I muttered, spooning the liquid and bringing it to my mouth.

"Wait, it's really hot," she warned so I blew a breath over the spoonful before eating, then I sighed gratefully.

"This is delicious," I complimented to which she smiled.

"I'm glad you think so and while you finish that, I'll make you a sandwich," she said, leaving the room again. "Yup, crush on Miley," I confirmed as I savagely consumed the delicious liquid in her absence since I'd been starving. Enjoying every drop of it, I was impressed and even sulked when it was done.

But moments later, Miley re-entered with a new plate, offering it to me.

"It's a grilled chicken sandwich – I hope you don't have deathly allergies I'm not aware of."

"Oh no. I can eat anything." I answered, fighting the double entendre that popped into my mind as she nodded, handing me the plate while picking the soup bowl up and disappearing into the kitchen again.

I took a nibble out of the sandwich and my eyes widened as I paused chewing to stare at it. "What the hell? How does this taste so good?" Separating the bread, I studied the inside to see a spicy, sweet sauce spread out along the chicken. I set the bread back down, and then, taking a large bite, I groaned in delight.

My mouth was stuffed as I attempted to scarf down a mouthful when Miley came out with a glass of water which I took gratefully, washing down my food and by the time I had finished eating, she came back, placing a slice of apple pie in front of me.

"Oh god, you're spoiling me," I accused, beaming as I took a bite of the pie. Laughing, she picked up my empty plate.

"After the way I found you out there, I can't help but want to spoil you," she replied warmly, making my gut twist for a second time.

After finishing off the ridiculously satisfying slice of pie, Miley set down a mug of hot chocolate for me and whisked away once more into the kitchen. Poking at the marshmallows floating atop the bed of sweet liquid, I took a sip.

"Ugh, even the hot chocolate is impossibly good," I hummed lowly, letting the steam overtake my senses before she walked out with her a mug of her own, finally taking a seat next to me.

"Are you full? Need anything else?" she questioned, making my smile emerge on its own.

"Anymore and I'm gonna burst," I replied, patting my tummy which earned a laugh.

"We don't want that now, do we?" she retorted, taking a sip of her own drink. "So, do you plan on telling me what happened to land you all the way out here?" she asked and I figured she deserved the answer.

"Hah, yeah. I suppose it's my own fault. My boyfriend, possibly ex-boyfriend was complaining that I never do anything romantic for him, that I make him do all the legwork which didn't sit right with me even though the most he ever does is buy me jewelry. Then, to prove him wrong, I decided to drive out and surprise him. Since I didn't plan well enough, I wasn't aware of the blizzard so my car got stuck. I attempting calling for help but finding no signal, I got out of my car and long story short, I locked myself out the car," I finished lamely, keeping my eyes trained on the cup of cocoa in my hands.

"One bad thing after another. I hate days like that," she said with unmistakable compassion. "How far did you have to walk?"

"Not so sure – took hours," I admitted, feeling silly at my own lack of forethought in planning and as though sensing something, she scooted nearer.

"I'm so sorry, you must have been scared," she said, resting her hand gently on my forearm.

"Yeah. Alone, in the cold like that, I sort of thought that even worse than just dying, maybe no one would find me." I laughed weakly but there was no humor when she took the cup out of my hand, setting it on the coffee table along with her own and embraced me tightly. The sudden affection didn't seem at all out of place and so I let my chin rest on her shoulder while her hair provided a soft blanket against the side of my face. "Thank you," I whispered. "For saving me from that." I could feel her slow nod as her hands rubbed up and down my back for comfort.

"Thank you for being so open," she replied with a deep sigh that told me of a sadness she'd yet to voice. The thought brought my own arms up, completing the hug. But a moment later, the ringing of her phone would separate us as she quickly stood up to get it.

"Hello?" she answered. "I already told you to stop calling – No, I'm perfectly fine being alone on Valentine's Day – I don't need you to call me every half an hour so please, stop," she requested, severity dripping from her tone as she set the phone down. To be polite, I picked up my mug of cocoa, taking a slow sip.

"Sorry about that," she murmured, turning away as I frowned to think of why this beautiful girl would be alone in a cabin on this particular holiday.

"Ex?" I tried and she nodded.

"Cheating ex, at that who believes I have nothing better to do on Valentine's Day than answer his phone calls since I apparently have no else," she let slip.

"As on point as that all sounds, he's wrong about one thing. Despite all odds, you have me," I chirped with a grin and she smiled.

"Yeah, despite all odds," she repeated softly as she turned away but I couldn't help myself.

"You could just be my Valentine instead," I suggested and as soon as the bolds words tumbled out from me, I had the immense desire to poke my eye out with a plastic straw.

_What the fuck, Mikayla? Why would you say that?_ She turned back with a single brow up.

"What?" she asked slowly as I fumbled for the right words.

"Nothing, no I, uh. I just wished you a happy V- day, that's all. So yeah. Happy Valentine's Day, Miley," I finished disastrously, resorting to fake-sipping from my mug of cocoa for as long as she torturously studied me.

"Are you sure that's what you said?" she inquired and I knew she had heard me then, but it was too late now.

"'Course I'm sure. Why, what did you hear?" I asked, holding my breath until she replied.

"Maybe I heard wrong, but anyways, Happy V-day to you too, Mikayla. If you want, you can use my phone to call your boyfriend or family or something," she offered.

"Thanks," I mumbled under my breath and as soon as she vanished from the room, I exhaled sharply. "Why do I say such stupid shit?" I asked aloud, having a literal face-palm moment.

"You're not a very well-versed liar," Miley interrupted in a smug voice that startled me and turning back, I learned she was not too far away, leaning against the door frame, arms folded, one foot crossing over the other with a smirk of sorts tugging at the corner of her lips. _God, that's hot._

Dazed, I asked "What?"

"I heard," was all she said before exiting for real this time. Groaning internally, I walked over to the phone, dialing my boyfriend's cell.

"Mikayla, hey babe," he greeted in a miserable tone and I knew just why. I had failed to meet with him and added to his disappointment, but I couldn't bring myself to care.

"Jake, I realize today's not what you hoped it would be. To be honest, our relationship has been nothing either of us hoped for," I began, frowning as I hated break-ups even if I didn't feel strongly about the person. "We've been dating for almost two months and we've been fooling ourselves for each and every day that we haven't just admitted this isn't what we both wanted. What I'm saying is, I don't think we're working as a couple and so I want to do the right thing and let you know that you and I should just make this a clean break." I could almost hear his burning contemplation of my words.

"Clean break? Fooling ourselves? It's Valentine's Day…bad enough you couldn't even make the effort to get over here and visit me, but worse, now you're breaking up with me over a phone call?" I'll admit, I did feel a heavy, awkward guilt, but foremost was the need to be completely honest.

"Just to make you aware, I did try to visit. I packed my things, even bought you a souvenir and drove out. Then I got caught up in this blizzard, got locked outta my car, forced to walk for hours in the cold, aimlessly. I guess I almost died too, but at the last moment, someone above took pity on me, sent me a lifeline and I'm not even sorry I had to go through that because being lost in the cold made me realize there is nothing fiery and warm about our relationship. I feel alone with you, Jake – the same way I felt alone out there. I know it sucks, but this is me being straight with you." Silence passed between us and I could hear the long, deep sigh from him.

"I didn't realize all that happened to you…but don't you think this is sudden? I mean, Mikayla. We've only been together like you said for less than two months. I know we have potential. Why do you think I was so adamant about you visiting me, because I wanted you to try this out, make it work. If I knew it would have gone south, I would have never suggested it."

"Sure, maybe we have potential. Maybe we could work. Maybe this is sudden, but all I can think is that, I shouldn't have to force myself to make it work. I should want to and I can't rightly tell you that I'm trying here. I'm not giving it my all because I just, I don't feel like you're the one for me. I know it sounds terrible, but I can't change this and rather than dragging it out, it makes more sense to just…let it end."

"This isn't right, it's Valentine's Day, Mik…come on, you can't in good faith do this today of all days," he pressed and I closed my eyes.

I said everything I needed to say and so I just shook my head as I replied, saying "I'll call you tomorrow then." Hearing something is his background fall or more probably being thrown, I winced.

"You know what? Fine, it's over. Don't know why I ever bothered," he remarked icily, hanging up. Frowning, I set the phone on its receiver before returning to the couch, resting my head in my hands.

"Bad conversation?" Miley asked out of nowhere and I looked over, my head tilted, brows narrowed.

"You have got to stop doing that. It's bordering creepy," I joked and she chuckled, plopping down with me.

"You think that's creepy? Let's not forget you're in the middle of nowhere, can't escape if you tried, and best of all, not a soul knows where you are. So, what I'm suggesting is that you play nice and pretty much do any and everything I say," she warned and my face must have shown a stunned expression of fear with the way she broke out laughing. "I swear I'm only kidding – not a psycho!" she swore, giggling and I laughed with her. How could she fool me so easily when she saved me in the first place?

Controlling my laughter, it died down as I fixed her with a gloomy stare.

"You have a point though. I am in the middle of nowhere and no one's aware. You could do anything you wanted to me and not a soul would know," I murmured and she stopped laughing, catching my eerie tone with one of caution.

"Should I worry about you being the psychopathic killer?" she questioned and I stood, turning away from her as I made use of a trick my cousin taught me when we were younger.

"I don't know but didn't your mother teach you to stay away from strangers?" I snarled, feigning malice before whipping around which made her scream because I had folded my lids back. Grinning like a maniac, I lunged for Miley, making her tumble to the floor, then struggle to her feet, attempting an escape before I collapsed on the couch, overcome with laughter.

"Holy crap, your face!" I half-snorted, shaking with humor as I fixed my lids while she composed herself, clearly flustered.

"That wasn't funny, not at all," she told me in a voice that caused a sinking in my chest. She was scared, really scared, I thought as I looked up to see the way she'd shrunken back and those narrow, guarded eyes that refused to meet mine. Sitting straight, I looked up at her, still standing before I stood too, earnest as I spoke.

"No, no, I was messing around, Miley. I didn't mean to offend or scare you," I attempted to explain, but she shook her head firmly.

"That was just, too bizarre – and we are alone, but what if you're the creep here. I think I'd feel safest if you left. Now," she asserted and I looked over at the door with a stupor-like expression. A sick feeling grew in the pit of my stomach as I swallowed back my disbelief, my dread, and my fear as I turned and walked to the door, head down, not even considering how utterly ridiculous it was for me to step into the cold again.

"Sorry," I managed to mumble as I reached for the knob before she slid in front of me.

"Gotchya!" she announced, laughing, but I kept my frown tight and in place.

"That was mean," I whispered, staring off to the side as my body wracked with a fake sob. I was then quickly enclosed into Miley's tight embrace while she began rubbing up and down my back, trying to console me.

"That wasn't funny – and I'm sorry, Mikayla. You forgive me?" she asked before I began laughing.

"Gotchya." I said into her shoulder, my voice muffled before she groaned, shoving me backwards.

"You officially suck!" she exclaimed. "But fine, you win 'cause I can't take this stress anymore," she admitted, flopping down on her couch. Victoriously, I beamed and plopped down next to her.

"I always win," I informed her, tucking my hands behind my neck.

"Hey, I could still kick your little butt outta here," she pointed out.

"But you wouldn't?" I questioned, meeting her gaze.

"Well, of course not, but that doesn't mean I can't."

"All I'm hearin' is that I still win," I replied, enforcing my point with a cheeky grin and she laughed, swatting my arm as she stood.

"I actually like you, Mikayla and you should thank god that I do," she said playfully.

"I like you too, Miley," I said but my voice had changed to one of a lower caliber and quirking a brow at me, I could see her swallow at the way my gaze pierced into hers. All I could think was that this girl really should kick me out for all the things that were crossing my mind.

Instead, she smiled and silently walked off, into the kitchen. This whole time she's been disappearing back there and I wondered if maybe I should follow her.

Standing, I meant to take a step, but the phone's ringing halted me. I considered answering, but figured I shouldn't before Miley came in, answering the caller.

"Hello – stop, I'm fine. Don't call again," Miley requested, dropping the phone back on its receiver. Whoever this guy was, I could see the way he bothered her.

"I wish he would just leave me alone," she confided in me while running her fingers through her hair when the phone commenced ringing once more. I chuckled, finding humor in the way she gawked at it as if she were ready to throw the thing across the room.

"Want me to answer?" I asked as she furrowed her brows. "I'll get rid of him for you," I offered and though she looked skeptical, she nodded, handing the phone over.

Clearing my throat, I answered the stranger. "Hello?"

"Uh hi, Miley?" the guy had asked hesitantly.

"Sorry, Miley's busy right now, may I take a message?"

"Who are you and why are you answering her phone?" he snapped all too quickly.

"That's not important and please don't call here again," I requested politely, hanging up. Grinning at Miley, I said "Watch, he's gonna call again." She couldn't fight a smile as it indeed did ring before I answered for a second time.

"Hola, como estas?"

"Let me speak to Miley?" the guy growled.

"Miley es quien? No habla ingles. Perdona me, espanol, por favor!" I exclaimed in an over-exaggerated Spanish accent, trying not to laugh as his breathing quickened.

"Whoever the fuck you are, give Miley the damn phone!"

"Adios amigo!" I chirped, hanging up as Miley giggled uncontrollably.

"Is he gonna call again?" she asked to which I nodded.

"Yes, time for my master plan!" I announced, rubbing my hands together evilly as I smirked, making Miley laugh adorably.

"Can't wait to see what shuts him up," she said with fresh excitement just as the phone rang again. Picking it up, I huffed out an angry breath for him to hear.

"Dude! Seriously, what do you want?"

"Let me talk to Miley!" he demanded.

"She can't come to the phone at the moment. I apologize for any inconveniences this may cause you," I responded sarcastically

"Why can't she come to the damn phone right now?!"

"If you really want to know, Miley is having the best sex she's ever experienced and I can't be thorough if some clingy ex won't stop calling her. On that note, try to have a wonderful Valentine's despite all this," I wished, hanging up to look back and see that Miley's jaw had dropped completely.

"Why, what'd you say that for?" she stammered.

"Just wait for it," I instructed, holding my hand up, studiously looking around the room. With furrowed brows, she followed suit and looked around as well.

"Wait for what?"

"Do you hear that?" I asked.

"No…" she trailed off, perplexed.

"Precisely, I left him speechless so he won't be calling back anytime soon," I explained with a winning grin.

"But he's gonna think I'm sleeping around with another girl now," she deadpanned, making me laugh.

"Yeah, therefore he won't know what to say, so he can't call back," I repeated and she laughed.

"You know, you're something else and very full of yourself too," she stated, making my brows lift.

"Full of myself? Little ol' me?" I asked.

"Best sex of my life, thorough too, huh?" she retorted as I fought a blush.

"No habla ingles."

"Hah, thought so."

"Hey, do you dare question my abilities in the bedroom?" I challenged, making her giggle and shake her head.

"No, I wouldn't even think to defy your celestial love-making skills," she answered mockingly as I clutched at my abdomen in laughter.

"Damn straight," I replied, walking over to the couch to sit and take a sip of my warm cocoa only to look up and see she had vanished.

"Like she walked into quicksand or something," I murmured, scratching my head awkwardly as I leaned back into my seat, fixing my gaze on the ceiling.

"I thought you might be interested in knowing you'll most like be a prisoner here for four more days or so until the blizzard blows over," she told me and keeping my eyes plastered to the ceiling, I grimaced at my intrusion into her life.

"I feel like I'm imposing now, I'm really sorry," I apologized, feeling the couch sink as she took a seat near to me.

"Actually, I'm grateful you're here. Truth be told, I was beginning to feel isolated and I might even owe you one since you got my ex to stop calling," she added, poking my side which caused a small giggle to escape me as I turned to look at her.

"Don't poke me," I warned, rubbing my side and of course not two seconds later a second one assaulted my shoulder, making me glare at her. "I'm serious. No poking," I repeated.

And, poke.

"Miley!" I exclaimed, exasperated. Poke. "That is it!"

I poked her back and her eyes widened as if she couldn't conceive that I did that before she poked me once more.

"You're kidding me, right?" I asked in disbelief

Poke. I groaned.

"I swear, Miley – if you poke me one more –"

Poke. Letting a growl rip from me, I lunged for her, bringing my hand to her sides and tickling her mercilessly.

"Mikayla!" she screeched, gasping and trying to get oxygen. "Please – stop – tickling me!" she begged and I gripped her hands, pinning them down at her sides as she fought to control her laughter.

"No more poking," I bargained to which she instantly nodded.

"You win, no more," she panted as it dawned on me just tangled up we were. Studying her face, I couldn't help but marvel at her eyes.

"People must think they're blue," I whispered. "But up close, like grey clouds." Her laughter ceased as those eyes narrowed and my gaze fell to her lips.

Swallowing, a tightness gripped the inside of my throat and I faked a weak laugh as I pulled away, getting off of her. _Way to be discrete_.

"See why you shouldn't poke me?" I asked in the form of a mutter as I rubbed the back of my neck while refusing to look at her because I was sincerely trying to control my heart rate and all the feelings that were slamming against my ribcage.

And naturally, her response was to poke me.

"I can't – seriously – did you just poke me?" I asked, bewildered and she had this smug smile plastered on her face. _God, do I want to wipe that off or what? _

"What are you gonna do about it?" she dared, already up and moving towards the entryway.

"So that's how you play," I noted, rising up and stalking her as she laughed and spinning, she took off while I trailed behind, losing her the moment I hit a hallway with three different paths to choose from.

"Where the hell…" I mumbled, glancing around. "Like there's quicksand." How could she disappear on me so quickly, I wondered.

Poke. I whirled around to see her already running back the opposite direction and with a feral-like snarl for motivation, I took off, chasing after her.

"Dammit, Miley! You're asking for trouble!" I yelled, following her into another room. I even speculated that her place might have been built with quick escapes with the way she kept disappearing.

Feeling the anticipated poke to my lower back, I spun around, capturing her hand in mine as she broke out into laughter before I pushed her against the nearest thing – a large wooden bureau – and pressing my fingers into her hips, I asked her "What did I say about poking me?"

She attempting to wriggle to the side and away, but rolling my eyes, I gripped her waist firmly with one hand and began an onslaught of tickling with the other.

"No – stop – I learned my lesson, I'm sorry – mercy – please!" she cried out in pants mixed with laughter and I stopped, but kept her against the dresser as she recovered.

Straightening and breathing evenly, her humored eyes locked with mine. My fingers held firmer on her waist and she was maybe an inch taller, but all I could think was if I just leaned in – and then I couldn't stop myself, not when her eyes were so playful and her lips so inviting.

I closed my eyes, pulled her hips into mine and kissed her like I'd wanted to from the moment she had hugged me.

Whimpering from the suddenness, she froze, then delightfully shocked me when she kissed back. Her hands found their way into my hair, deepening the kiss while one of her arms then wrapped around my neck as though she needed my support.

Abruptly however, she pushed softly, signaling for me to break this kiss and without releasing her, I did.

"Mikayla," she whispered in a startled voice as we stared at one another. _And now she's going to really kick me out. _"What was that?" she asked as I kept silent, unable to meet whatever look of disgust I feared I would find. "You kissed me," she murmured and I couldn't help but look to see her confusion.

"Yeah, and you kissed back," I replied, uncertain of how to explain myself.

"But, you kissed me," she repeated and I released her waist, causing her hands to fall to her sides, creating an empty space between us.

"Should I have held back?" I asked, genuinely out of sorts.

"I didn't expect you to kiss me," she said and I nodded in understanding, taking a step away.

"I won't cross that line again," I assured her, but she shook her head.

"You're in a relationship and I just got out of one," she reasoned, inhaling deeply.

"Was," I corrected. "Was in a relationship."

"Oh." And that was the word that ended our conversation as she slid out of her predicament and left the room. Then, after three minutes of pure deliberation and hesitation, I got the courage to head back to her living room.

On the couch, I was alone for over half an hour, bitterly disheartened before I finally heard the footsteps marking her appearance. I forced a cheerful smile but the frown she wore was overpowering and my joyful demeanor faded.

"I shouldn't have –"

"Its fine," she interrupted, cutting me short and right then, disappearing was number one on my list of things to do.

"Alright," was the most I could murmur as I kept my gaze on the TV screen though it was blank.

The day went by slowly as Miley had stayed away most of it, leaving me with the remote and three hundred channels that had nothing to take my mind off of what happened earlier. From how wonderful her lips tasted to how painful her rejection stung.

Rejection however wasn't as bad as the loneliness. I found myself in a state of regret because if I hadn't kissed her, we would've been having a good time, just talking or acting silly.

And even after hours of mindless sitcoms, my unease stayed with me.

"Hey, I made us some dinner," Miley informed me and needing to stretch, I clicked off the TV, stood up and followed her into the dining area.

As I sat down, I couldn't help but be taken by the aroma of the meal she prepared.

"What is this?" I asked, picking up the fork to play around with the linguini on my plate.

"Pasta with alfredo sauce and baby shrimps – nothing too fancy," she replied. Looking up, I noticed the glass of red wine she was drinking from and saw that she had poured one for me too. Picking it up, I raised a brow.

"It still is Valentine's day after all," she said and agreeing, I took a sip.

"This is really nice," I complimented. "Both the food and wine."

"So, why did you break up with him, your boyfriend, I mean," she asked out of nowhere.

"Oh, well – two reasons, I guess. One: It never felt…disarming, there was nothing special between us. I always felt alone with him, no fire, and two: I realized I might like someone else, won't even happen, but yeah."

"Why won't it happen – with this other person?" she questioned and I let out a short laugh, shrugging as I drank from my glass of wine.

"Well, when I kissed her, she pretty much bolted. I mean, I shouldn't be surprise, you know," I said, meeting Miley's gaze. "We just met, well more like she saved my life and honest, I thought she was some kind of angel – still do cause really, no one can have eyes like that. And when I looked into them, I saw someone I needed to be close to. I regret it now because all that's left is distance, the opposite of what I hoped for. So, that's why it won't happen with this other person," I clarified, finishing off my drink.

"I don't think you've got the full story – maybe you should find out what she's thinking," Miley suggested as she stood, carrying her untouched plate and empty glass into the kitchen. Blinking, confusion hit me like a bullet. _Everything's always gotta be a struggle, doesn't it?_

Losing my appetite, I headed for the living room, mulling over what she said. What did she want from me? Hell, I almost considered a half-assed poem. _Roses are red, violets are blue, do you like me, 'cause I like you._

Thankfully, before humiliating poets everywhere, I took notice of Miley's stereo. After running through her stack of CD's, I found a mix of classics and set it to play.

"What are you doing?" Miley asked from behind and turning, I saw she had a new glass of wine and with the way the evening was setting in like a dream, I wondered if she was real. Before losing my nerve, I took the glass of wine from her, placing it on the coffee table, offering my hand.

"Can I have this dance?" I asked and after staring at me for a good seven seconds, she relented, putting her hand in mine. Slowly, I then led her to the middle of the living room, stopping while my free hand went to her waist. Bringing her close to me, our eyes connected and we began to sway with the music.

"Trying to be romantic?" she asked, teasingly and I smiled, but it faltered.

"No, Miley. I'm trying to show you how I feel. Kissing you wasn't just a whim. It's more than a moment of curiosity or just heat – it's warmth, can you feel that?" I let out a soft sigh, knowing I couldn't do what I wanted. "I want to feel you again the way I felt you earlier, but I said I wouldn't cross any lines. And I can drop this, Miley. I can go sit on that couch for the next few days an act like a polite stranger – that's probably the way this should have ended – politely, as strangers – but, now all I can think of is either being close to you or losing myself in another kiss. I absolutely hate that I feel this way, especially on a holiday like this one, but I can't help that I crave you, and I can't bring myself to care how silly it may sound to say I want you to be my Valentine and that I want to be yours." I didn't realize that my eyes were shut tight throughout my speech until her lips were on mine as her hands gripped the material at my chest, drawing me in.

"I'll be your Valentine," she mumbled, muffled by the kiss and it ached me to my core how good she felt. Then dazed, I suppressed a moan at the sensation of her tongue slipping past my lips. One of my hands cradled her face to mine while the other slid around her waist, crushing her to me.

"You're gonna make me lose it right here," I near-whimpered and breaking the kiss, she gazed at me, reading me with a look of lust. In some kind of rush, she shoved me backwards, guiding me with purpose until I had fallen back onto the couch, then wasting no time, one hand slipped into my hair as she straddled me.

My head was thrown back from the assault of sensations and taking advantage, she pressed open-mouthed kisses along my neck and throat. Unable to think it through, I reacted on a primal level, taking hold of her hips and pulling down so our centers met in blinding pleasure.

Gasping, she froze and the hand in my hair tightened before she exhaled sharply and scrambled off of me, falling into the empty space nearby. With both of us breathing hard and stunned, she gained control of her voice first.

"We barely know each other," she panted and before she could second-guess this, I gently reached out, taking and holding her hand in mine.

"I know, and it scares me too," I admitted. "But we don't have to run. We don't have to stay strangers," I said before meeting her gaze. Nodding, she sighed lowly while I let out a breath of my own. "Tell me why you were out here alone." Her hand relaxed in mine as I turned, tucking my leg underneath me comfortably, disregarding the music as Miley shifted, crossing her own legs.

"About a month ago, a close friend of mine decided to go to graduate school to get her Masters and that's where everything began falling apart. After she left, not three days later I found out my boyfriend of over seven months was sneaking around with someone else. I didn't have anyone to really talk to, then my family was coming down on me hard for missing a really big event – with all my wallowing, I forgot it was my brother's birthday so I never showed up to his annual celebration. To add to that, work was becoming too much and I needed to just get away from reality. So, I called in my sick days, packed a bag and drove out here for peace and quiet. The first few days were nice, but then my ex found out from my dad where I was and he wouldn't stop calling which put a dent in the vacation from my life attempt."

"Ever thought of just disconnecting the phone?" I asked as she stared at our hands.

"Every single day, but Lilly, the friend that left for school, she calls too and I keep the line open for my family in case of an emergency. Dealing with him was the tradeoff, I guess." We sat in silence for a moment before I smiled, running my thumb over her knuckles.

"Tell me something that makes you happy."

"Happy?" she murmured. "A few things make me happy, like the sound of a finely tuned acoustic guitar or a nice pair of boots, shorts that are too short, singing to no one, sleeping in a hammock, oh and pretty much anything my dad cooks," she replied, chuckling at the end.

And that began a long evening of conversation that ran into the night and seemed to never pause, not even for a full breath as we discovered each other.

* * *

"Wait, you actually ate the worm?!" she nearly screamed as I broke out in tears laughing so hard.

"No, I just put it in my mouth!" I corrected, loving the look of disgust that crossed her face.

"Ew and you kissed me with that mouth, what the hell?!"

"Hey, I was five, alright? Give a girl a break!"

"But you put it in your mouth, yuck."

"It doesn't count, I didn't swallow!"

Grinning, we both yelled at the same time:"That's what she said!"

As the laughter erupted between us even harder, Miley glanced at the clock, quickly sobering up.

"Oh wow…it's past three a.m. You must be tired by now," she guessed, but I shook my head furiously.

"No, not even a little, I just wanna keep talking," I replied, making her beam, but as she relaxed back into the couch, a yawn betrayed me.

"Hah, liar," she accused, standing and pulling me up. "To bed you go."

"But I'm not even tired!" I whined as she laughed, continuing to usher me to the bedroom.

"We'll continue in the morning but for now, sleep," she ordered before leaving me with a toothbrush.

After washing my face and brushing my teeth, I walked into the bedroom, sighing as I took a seat at the edge of the mattress. I was too awake from being with Miley so I simply smiled uncontrollably, playing over the past few hours in my head.

But a knock at the door would make me look up to see Miley standing there, hesitance in her stance and a shy quality about her gaze.

"Hey," I greeted.

"Hi," she replied and chucking at her evasiveness, I stood, gesturing for her to enter.

Crossing her arms, she came in, taking a seat where I'd just been at the end of the bed. Amused at her silence, I stood in front of her with a quirked brow.

"Miley, is something wrong?" I questioned only receiving a shake of her head. "Then what's the matter?" Reaching out, her hand gripped a fistful of my shirt, pulling me to her as she braced her forehead against my abdomen.

Inhaling slowly and uncertain of what her intentions were, I let my fingers run through her loose hair, making the most of the moment for however long it was meant to last.

"I came here to be alone and then I found you, Mikayla." Pushing my shirt up, her lips brushed against my bare skin. "I was praying for something good to come into my life and it's ironic that you kept calling me an angel when really it's you – you with your brown eyes, intense one moment, playful the next." Groaning, my eyes shut as she caught my flesh between her teeth. "You with your caring words, trying to help me, trying to get to know me."

"Mile –"

"You with your daring self, looking into my eyes and seeing more than blue or grey, but clouds too." Pausing, she hooked her fingers into my waistband. "You with that kiss, then a dance. Your sorrow, regret, lust, and need – all in the matter of hours and I've never experienced so much in one day, not 'til now, not 'til you." Tugging me down to eye-level, she cupped my cheek. "And you were right about one thing, more than it burns, it feels warm too," she whispered. Exhaling my last restraint, my last awareness of control, my last moment of anguish, I shook my head and then met her kiss with nothing to hold me back.

Our clothes dropped to the floor in the matter of minutes, her hands caressed my face with a mixture of both delicacy and need while mine memorized the smooth body underneath me. Instinctually, she rolled us over and fitted herself perfectly with me before gasping, pleading and more panting filled the air between us.

I covered her cries, her screams and her moans with my lips. I devoured her mouth and her breasts, groaning at the taste of her skin and most of all, the pulsing flesh that ached for me.

Telling her how good she felt wasn't enough as buried my face against her neck, fighting the pleasure before it completely threw me, locking us into a moment of shuddering release. And when she collapsed on top of me, I could barely breathe, but I did manage to embrace her fiercely, turning so I could hold onto her.

"Happy V-day," she mumbled and drained, I shook with a tired laugh.

"Happy Valentine's day," I murmured, my eyes drifting shut from exhaustion. "I want more though, greedy me, I need you," I admitted, already feeling my awareness slip away. I could hear her sigh of relief and feel the slow kiss she pressed into my hair.

"I'm glad you found me," was the last thing I deciphered because it made me smile as I snuggled into her deeper, ready for the best night of sleep.

Poke.

* * *

The End


End file.
